Fábula del tiempo
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Era la hora de tomar sus respectivos rumbos, enfrentarse al mundo que los aguardaba y, de alguna manera, enterrar viejas historias que ya no les pertenecían.


**Nota de Autor:**

A ver qué tal resulta esto. Aguardo cualquier opinión al respecto, dejen que su alma se exprese si es que quieren *cami se coloca escudo (?)*

Los párrafos aparte corresponden a "The Scientist", una preciosa canción de Coldplay.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Questions of science _  
_Science and progress _  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart. _

* * *

Las risas provenientes de la casa le parecieron lejanas, aminoradas por las paredes que la separaban de los demás. La calma del exterior la envolvía como si fuesen viejas conocidas, embargándola en la calidez propia del verano y entregándole la paz que buscaba en ese momento. Sentada en la banca, simplemente acompañada de las sombras que la ocultaban vagamente y la luz de la luna que golpeaba el jardín de su casa.

Pero no conseguía dejar de pensar. De forma vertiginosa, apresurada y juntando frases, recuerdos y meditaciones como una casa de naipes que amenazaba con colapsar. Comenzó a mirar el vaso entre sus manos, girándolo de manera ausente mientras seguía estática y tratando de ordenar el caos dentro de ella. Subió el vaso hasta sus labios y bebió su contenido hasta que no quedó nada, saboreando el gusto amargo y el ardor que proporcionaba el alcohol en su garganta.

Unos pocos metros a su izquierda, sintió el ruido de la puerta al girar sobre sus bisagras, y se frustró al pensar en lo mucho que hubiera dado por unos minutos más a solas.

— ¿Rose? —llamó la voz. Ella se quedó estática, cabizbaja y prosiguiendo en su juego de girar el vaso entre sus manos. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose confirmó que Victoire había conseguido distinguirla en la oscuridad— ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Rose continuó en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a su prima sentándose a su lado, acomodando su vestido y girando su cabeza para contemplarla.

— ¿Por qué estás afuera? Ven a estar con nosotros.

—Quería tomar aire—su voz le pareció extraña, como si no fuese ella quien hablara.

—Anda, volvamos—la alentó—. Estamos celebrando por Albus y tú.

—Voy enseguida, sólo necesito unos minutos para dejar de sentir que la cabeza me da vueltas—nuevamente, la voz extraña salió de su boca.

— ¿Cuántos has bebido? —inquirió Victoire, quitándole el vaso.

—Creo que fueron cuatro…—Rose cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el mundo daba una vertiginosa vuelta dentro de su mente, volviendo a mezclar elementos.

—Vale, no más whisky de fuego para ti esta noche—Rose volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió el resonar de unos zapatos contra el suelo, encontrándose a Victoire frente a su campo de visión y tomándole las manos para tirar de ella en un vano esfuerzo por levantarla. Rose parecía estar incrustada en su sitio.

—Ya voy a ir, sólo quiero quedarme unos minutos más—insistió, oponiendo resistencia a los tirones de su prima.

—Nada de "dame unos minutos más para pensar en cosas melancólicas" —Rose frunció el cejo, aún algo desorientada—. Te conozco, Rose, no quiero que te deprimas. Ven conmigo, por favor—otro tirón más.

—No estaba pensando en esas cosas—protestó, intentando sonar convincente a pesar de que resultaba difícil frente a la concentración de alcohol en su sangre.

Victoire rió, y a Rose se le antojó como un sonido vago y apagado dentro de su conciencia.

—Mientes aún peor cuando bebes, Rose—Victoire mantuvo sus manos aferradas a las suyas, pero abandonando sus intentos por alzarla e hincándose sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de su rostro—. Debo decir que sigues siendo bastante testaruda incluso alcoholizada.

Rose soltó unas risotadas, bastante más efusivas de lo normal.

— ¿Este es el momento donde comenzarás a decirme verdades creyendo que mañana no lo recordaré? —Rose alzó ambas cejas, formando una expresión divertida en su rostro—Venga, estoy lista, dispara.

Victoire soltó un suspiro resignado, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Definitivamente, igual de testaruda—confirmó—. Probablemente no tenga que decirte verdades, Rosie querida, pero me gustaría que volvieras a la comodidad de tu casa para seguir celebrando con nosotros.

—Es que no quiero que se den cuenta de que estoy pensando estupideces—explicó—. Están todos tan felices y ahora me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Victoire entrecerró sus ojos, observándola minuciosamente.

—Scorpius es una estupidez, y estoy pensando en él—soltó de sopetón.

Victoire cambió su expresión, dirigiendo una mirada de benevolencia y repentina comprensión a su prima.

—No es estúpido que extrañes a alguien, Rose.

— ¿Extrañarlo? —Rose se sobresaltó— ¡No lo extraño! Si él es feliz al otro lado del océano, pues entonces yo también lo soy. Puede irse fuera del planeta, si quiere, y yo seguiría feliz sin él.

—Vale, Rose—Victoire apartó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de la pelirroja—, necesito que dejes de pensar en eso. No te hace bien.

—Yo voy a estar excelente, ¿verdad? —Inquirió, escrutando los ojos azules de su prima, que parecían estar más brillantes de lo normal bajo su percepción— Voy a Londres para aprender con los mejores sanadores, voy a estar feliz, voy a poder hacer lo quiera…

—Te lo mereces, y sabes lo contentos que estamos por ti por haber llegado tan lejos. Ahora—Victoire volvió a levantarse, estirando las manos de Rose—, vuelve para estar con nosotros. Creo que James se emborrachó y es un show digno de ver—comentó, consiguiendo que Rose sonriera.

—Todavía no me siento lista—se quejó Rose, su voz flaqueando a ratos.

—Sí lo estás—Victoire soltó una pequeña risotada—, lo único que va a pasar es que los demás te acosarán con este recuerdo por un buen tiempo. Con tal de que no empieces a decirle a todos que los quieres…

—No—cortó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha—, no me refería a la fiesta. Me refiero a todo.

Victoire soltó las manos de su prima. Esta última exponía una mirada perdida y expresión inalterable a excepción de sus ojos, que destellaban un brillo apenado.

— ¿No has vuelto a hablar con él?

Su visión comenzó a nublarse, y en medio de la neblina de su conciencia, trató de reunir fuerzas para frenar el paso de las lágrimas.

—No—contestó seria—, pero creo que es mejor, ¿verdad? Cada uno con su vida, haciendo lo que quiere—agachó la mirada, comenzando a hacer musarañas con sus manos.

— ¿Cómo sabías que se iba hoy? —inquirió Victoire, preocupada ante el inminente estado de tristeza de la persona frente a ella.

—Albus fue a despedirse—tragó saliva, tratando de desarmar el nudo en su garganta—. De todas formas, para él no es un adiós definitivo.

Victoire se quedó en silencio, escuchando las voces de varios de sus primos, unos más extasiados que otros. Volvió a tomar su posición anterior en la banca y empujó a Rose de tal forma que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su hombro. Rose no tardó en estrechar sus brazos alrededor de la silueta de su prima, quien correspondió su abrazo, consiguiendo transferirle algo del soporte que necesitaba en ese momento.

—No creo en eso de colocarse de parte de nadie, lo sabes—comenzó, hablando en voz más baja y susurrante, confortándola—. Tú te vas a Londres, él se va a América. Los dos consiguieron hacer cosas grandes, y sé que vas a estar bien. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sabes salir de los asuntos difíciles, Rosie, y este es sólo el comienzo para ti—Rose alzó su mano para apartar la lágrima que escurría por su mejilla.

—Es sólo que—un débil sollozo irrumpió sus palabras—me siento tan… enojada, decepcionada, y odio estar así por alguien. Por él—bufó, sumando sarcasmo al último comentario—. Nunca me había sentido tan patética…

—Hey—Victoire la abrazó con más fuerza—, no puedes ser la mujer de acero siempre, Rosie.

—Sé que esto iba a pasar de todas formas, pero hubiera dado lo que sea… cualquier cosa…

—Shh—Victoire comenzó a frotar su mano por su espalda, calmándola—, si pasó, fue por algo. La distancia es difícil, Rose. Son relaciones complicadas…

—Yo hubiese estado dispuesta—le interrumpió, más lágrimas asomando por sus ojos—, después de todos estos años, después de todo lo que pasó, no fue capaz de dar un maldito esfuerzo más.

—Rose, Rose—llamó su atención precipitadamente—, no te quedes atascada en cosas que pasaron dos o un año atrás. Ambos hicieron el intento, y no siento que Scorpius haya hecho esto con mala intención. Te estaba dejando libre…

— ¿De qué? —Rió con amargura— ¿De que fuese la novia que se entrometiera en sus futuras conquistas americanas?

Victoire suspiró, intentando mantener su tono intacto.

—No, no creo que haya sido eso—declaró, intachable— ¿Te puedo decir algo? —Rose aguardó, como si estuviese ausente—Para él también debió ser difícil. Tuvo que dejar ir a una persona que quería, no es una decisión fácil.

—Pero me duele—y esta vez, Rose no se esforzó por frenar el paso de las lágrimas. En medio de la confusión y el leve aturdimiento, aún podía sentir lo mismo que llevaba sintiendo hace tres semanas. La misma mezcla de sentimientos que trataba de pisotear todos los días para que dejara de importarle la visión de su rostro y el recuerdo de sus palabras. Y estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

—No te voy a pedir que no sientas lo que estás sintiendo, Rose. Pero vas a llegar a Londres, y va a ser como si empezaras de nuevo. No tienes idea de lo que te espera, es toda una vida nueva, aguardándote—Victoire quiso infundirle ánimos.

— ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? —preguntó, sintiéndose como las niñas pequeñas a las que abrazan cuando hablan del miedo que sienten a la oscuridad o los monstruos que aparecen en los cuentos.

—Claro que sí—dijo, con reproche—, siempre puedes, Rose.

Se quedaron en silencio, acompañándose la una a la otra. Rose lloraba a ratos, se tranquilizaba unos pocos instantes y después volvía el flujo de lágrimas. Como un maldito círculo vicioso.

—Lo que tenga que pasar, va a pasar, ¿vale? —Victoire besó su cabeza en gesto fraternal—Tal vez en tres, cuatro, o cinco años más, Scorpius y tú se reencontrarán en algún lugar, y verán lo mucho que han hecho en todo ese tiempo. Quizás van a haber cambiado mucho, quizás no, pero todo va a estar bien.

Rose cerró sus ojos, los cuales habían comenzado a doler debido a la hinchazón que provocó el llanto. Los recuerdos fluyeron libremente por su cabeza, unos tristes, otros felices, pero todos sobre una sola persona. _La_ persona.

—Él si te quiso, Rose—afirmó Victoire, con la convicción que la caracterizaba—, estoy segura.

_Yo también lo quise_, respondió una voz dentro de su mente.

Y otra voz realizó la corrección a la línea.

_Yo todavía lo quiero._

* * *

_No one ever said it would be this hard _  
_Oh, take me back to the start. _


End file.
